


A Probable Possibility (but one that will not occur)

by howshouldipresume



Series: My Love is for You [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howshouldipresume/pseuds/howshouldipresume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet nothings of a brief nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Probable Possibility (but one that will not occur)

"You know Merlin, I do believe that if you ever left Camelot, more than half my knights would leave with you."

Merlin looked up from where his head lay on his King's chest and gave a wide grin.

"Good thing I don't plan on leaving then.”


End file.
